The present invention relates to methods for processing data, such as data in an electronic calendar.
As electronic devices become more prevalent in society, the number of people utilizing electronic calendaring applications has increased dramatically. As consumers continue to use these electronic devices for their time and date tracking needs, problems arising from the fundamental differences between how human beings absorb data and how electronic systems deliver data will continue to exist.
Simple attempts to emulate the behavior of a traditional calendar on an electronic system often leave the users of these electronic devices confused, as the emulation does not accommodate the human users as well as the traditional system.